


When you Smile, My cold heart melts

by CryArt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Confessions, Hate to Love, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Mccree starts crushing, Minor mentions of possible suicide, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, So Does Hanzo, Some Plot, genji is sweet, help these men, idk what im doing, later there will be smut, learns to like him later, mccree dislikes hanzo in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryArt/pseuds/CryArt
Summary: Hanzo took a deep breath as his eyes stared out at the building before him. His hands felt sweaty along with the rest of his nerve ridden body.It's been several weeks since the encounter of his brother. Finding him Alive had more so scared him then not, though he refused to show his emotions on the surface of his usual scowling face.





	1. MEETING

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first McHanzo fic ever i'm sorry if its trash XD
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is short. I hope to make them longer the more i write.. still trying to get comfortable with all of this.
> 
> also not beta'd

Hanzo took a deep breath as his eyes stared out at the building before him. His hands felt sweaty along with the rest of his nerve ridden body.  
It's been several weeks since the encounter of his brother. Finding him Alive had more so scared him then not, though he refused to show his emotions on the surface of his usual scowling face. He thought about his encounter with his younger brother, his words engraved in his memories. 'I have forgiven you.. now you must forgive yourself'. Those words alone brought an awful saddening twinge to his gut.

He sighed heavily, not realizing he held his breath in the moment of his thoughts. Never had he thought to find himself in Gibraltar, With a Towering watch point waiting his arrival. Looking at the building as he stopped his motion, eyes flickering quickly to a familiar figure approaching him. Genji. He watched as his brother stood before him once more, standing just a few feet away, seeming as though he wanted to keep some distance. Good. He thought, his eyes flickering over his brothers visor then down his brother chest, over to his Right arm, his heart ached at the memories, shuddering slightly at the thought. his eyes continued downwards towards his brother legs and his eyes softened, lowering his gaze before it fell to the ground. eyes shutting as he sighed through his nose.

"Hanzo.." Genji was first to break the silence, and Hanzo's eyes shot open and up to his brothers covered face. "..It's.. good to see you again.. Anija.. I was afraid you.. wouldn't come.." Genji spoke. Hanzo let out a soft hum, his brows knitting slightly as he hardened his expression, stealing himself and locking his memories away deep.

"I haven't much to do other than deal with those who hunt me.. Might as well see what you've wanted to show me... see why you wanted me to come here.." Hanzo finally replied, keeping his tone sharp. Genji gave a slight nod before motioning toward his brother to follow. "then.. shall we.. Brother..?" Genji said, already turning on his heel to head inside. Hanzo watched for a moment, brows furrowing before he Finally followed, striding slowly behind.

~~~

Watching everyone's silent gaze fall upon him spurred up an uncomfortable feeling crawling up his spine. Genji placed his hand on Hanzo's shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Everyone This is My Brother.. Hanzo.." Genji spoke in a slightly cheerful tone, hoping to bring better vibes to the more awkward mood. Hanzo silently inhaled through his nose, Bowing his head as he gave a muttered hello. The Silent stares Stayed upon Hanzo, however it was Lena's turn to break the silence.

Lena approached slightly, giving a genuine sweet smile. "Hello, Welcome to Overwatch.. I Hope to see you around more often.. and I Hope to get along" she said, giving a slight grin as her shoulders tensed slightly. Hanzo looked at her quietly for a moment before nodding. "May we all Get along during this stressful time" Zenyatta spoke up, levitating beside Genji. "It is good to see you arrived safely.." Zenyatta said, Hanzo only replying with a soft 'Thank You'.

~~~

Slowly those around began speaking with Hanzo. Before long Hanzo couldn't help the ever so slight smile gracing his lips. Genji patting his brothers back as he laughed about an old story between them, causing Hanzo a great deal of embarrassment as he tried to brush it off.

McCree However stood beside the scientist who dug his fingers in his beloved peanut butter jar. McCree gave a soft huff as his brows furrowed, arms folded and pressed tight to his person. "I don't get how they can'jus laugh an' be normal all of'uh sudden.. After Everythin' that happened to Genji like that.." McCree huffed, "I jus' Don't trust the guy..." he growled, his usual smooth southern drawl, heavy and thick with annoyance. Winston Let out a sigh, "I know things between Genji and His brother wasn't great.. but.. it seems as if they are trying to at least patch things up.. make amends.. so to speak.." the scientist said, glancing at Jesse with a cocked brow. "the least you can do is try to be friendly.. for Genji's sake.." Winston said. McCree looked at him from the corner of his eye, before his gaze fell back to Hanzo. His expression still shifted in a scowl.


	2. HATE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. had a spark of creativity hit me.
> 
> not beta'd

It's been a week since Hanzo's been with Overwatch, and a Week dealing with death glares from a Cowboy wanna-be. Hanzo felt the annoyance increase, when he heard the clanking of the familiar spurs on those horrid cowboy boots. He closed his eyes for a moment when he heard the sound of McCree stop somewhere behind him. Eyes opening as he released the string on his bow, the arrow flying and hitting bulls-eye on his target.  
Hanzo gave a sigh as he did his best to.. pretend that cowboy wasn't watching. Feeling McCree's Eyes on him, burning into his skull. He breathed, held it before releasing with his next arrow shot. He jumped slightly when he heard a long, low whistle from behind. "Mighty fine.." Jesse spoke suddenly. Hanzo jerked his head back, finding his eyes locking onto McCree's Amber eyes.

Hanzo froze for a moment, eyes slightly wide before finally blinking. He cleared his throat and finally tore his eyes away, "..thank you.." Hanzo managed to say. 'thank you? really?' Hanzo thought. Jesse Slowly Sauntered over to Hanzo, standing beside him. "pretty handy with that bow.. archer.." He said, tone slicked smooth and thick with his southern twang. There eyes met and McCree took the opportunity to give a smirk, followed by a cocky wink. Hanzo's face heated and immediately turned away, "ah.. Of course.." was all Hanzo could manage.

'why is he suddenly getting friendly.. this is to weird.. way to weird..' Hanzo thought, taking a side step away from McCree trying to bore distance between them. "w..what do you want anyway.. just wanting to stand and Watch when you should be doing something more productive.. like training yourself.." Hanzo finally said, pulling himself together as he inhaled, furrowing his brows. "Woah.. Am I not allowed to watch a Master at work?" Jesse asked, cocking a brow, his smirk falling. "I'd rather you not.." Hanzo muttered. "I Like to train alone.. in silence.." Hanzo said, getting his next shot ready as he forced himself to focus on his target.

McCree's brows furrowed, "uh.. Excuse me?" he grunted, "Hey I'm tryin' ta be nice 'ere.. Make Friendly conversation.." he hissed, gritting his teeth as he felt his anger start to bubble already. "You don't have to be friendly.. McCree" Hanzo said, a little venom to McCree's name, His head turning to look at McCree and his brows knitted together. "stay out of my way.. and I'll stay out of yours.. Cowboy.." Hanzo hissed. McCree's nostrils flared, eyes widening slightly as he stepped closer to Hanzo. Before He could open his mouth, a robotic voice called out. "Can You both Stop.." Genji interrupted. Insults and arguments dying on both of there tongues.

Both Jesse and Hanzo looked towards the cyborg as he approached. "Jesse please.. There is no need to Be So.. awful.. towards Hanzo.. He has long been forgiven.." Genji spoke. "and Hanzo.. Stop making it worse by arguing.. Fighting like this is beneath you.." he said, looking at Hanzo through his visor. Hanzo went to open his mouth in protest before deciding to close it. Sighing through his nose he turned to grab his belongings. "Fine.. I'm leaving to take a shower.." Hanzo huffed, Quickly walking away, ignoring any protest that decided to escape Genji. Genji decided to drop it, sighing. "I can't forgive him for what he did to you Genji..." McCree Admitted. Genji looked up at McCree, placing a hand on his arm. "Hanzo is hard on himself enough.. Please.. Don't make it worse for him.." Genji said, Turning and walking back inside. Leaving a speechless McCree as he watched Genji's Silhouette fade.

 

~~~

Days had passed since the argument. McCree stood by door of the entry way to the training area, Watching Hanzo quietly. Though McCree Loathed Hanzo as a person, He couldn't help but admit that Hanzo was in Good shape. His face was 'pretty', McCree tending to think. The way Hanzo's facial hair Accentuated His jawline, His Hair Jet black. Looked as though his hair was silk if he touched it. And Hanzo's eyes, They Could kill a man, his gaze was that deadly, sharp. Those dark chocolate eyes seemed to bore into his soul anytime Hanzo so much as looked at him. But he couldn't help but think that the best part about Hanzo.. Was that Smile.

Fuck.. His face felt hot.

McCree sighed softly, his eyes raking over Hanzo's broad back as it flexed nicely when he pulled his string back. "Here to start another Argument, Cowman.." Hanzo called out, before releasing the string, the arrow hitting the target for the umpteenth time. McCree's brows knitted for a moment before he sighed, his feature relaxing. "No.." was All the answer McCree gave. Hanzo looked over his shoulder at McCree, and McCree couldn't help his heart pounding suddenly.

It's not the first time there eyes have locked onto each other, but for some reason, This felt different. McCree's eyes widened slightly, pupils dilating as he stared into those dark eyes. His breath catching in his throat. 'What.. is wrong with you Jesse.. It's not the first time he's looked at you..' he thought. Something in Hanzo's eyes flickered, a flush color creeping on Hanzo's cheeks as he looked away. 'but.. it's the first time he's looked at me like that..' McCree thought, eyes slightly wide.

'God.. what is this Feeling' They thought.

McCree quickly turned on his heel as he went to rush back inside before Hanzo's Voice stopped him. "McCree wait!" Hanzo called out, and McCree stopped. Breath hitching slightly before he turned to look at Hanzo. "I'm Sorry.. About the other day.. I'm sorry.. I was Awfully rude.." Hanzo said. McCree couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Shimada Hanzo was apologizing.. Heh. how.. 'kind..' McCree thought. His eyes dropped to the ground before he finally turned to face Hanzo. "I..I'm sorry too.. Hanzo.. I.. I know you an Genji are tryin' ta patch things up and I.. Should've been more.. considerate of yer feelings on the situation.." McCree Admitted. Eyes meeting Hanzo's once more. The flush returning on both of their cheeks.

Hanzo finally broke the gaze after they held it for a minute, "Maybe.. Sometime later we can talk.. over Some Sake?" Hanzo asked, looking back to McCree. Jesse's brows shot up, eyes wide. "uh.. Sure.. that.. sounds uh.. nice.." he said, swallowing. "We can.. continue this.. Later then.." McCree said, "Come to my room then.. when you'd like to.." Hanzo said.

"A.. Alright" McCree said, turning, keeping his gaze on Hanzo before Finally Walking off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope your enjoying this. I'm doing my best. hopefully i can get better over time. c: thank you for reading if you made it to the second chapter.
> 
> third one is on its way.


	3. CONFESSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter~ 4th chapter should be following behind soon~
> 
> ~not beta'd~

Time read 8:43pm, McCree ran his fingers through his scruff beard. Walking to the bathroom, switching the light on and taking in his reflection in the mirror. McCree could see the immediate stress on his face. His nerves had been eating him since this morning, still unsure if he should even go see Hanzo like he said he would. He leaned against the sink, dropping his head slightly as he sighed heavily. "Let's hope I don't start up another fight.. I gotta do this for Genji.. He's a good Friend.. Hell.. like a brother.." Jesse muttered to himself, looking back up at his reflection. "I still don't understand that feeling I got earlier.. The way Hanzo was looking at me.. Made me feel somethin' jus' awfully strange.." he said. Taking another long look at himself, brushing his fingers though his hair before leaving the bathroom, switching the light off.

~~~

Jesse Stood in front of Hanzo's Door, adjusting and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt in hopes to make himself look less nervous then he felt. He rose his Metal hand up, taking a breath before finally knocking, hand dropping back to his side.

Hanzo jumped slightly almost dropping his cup of tea, turning his head to the door. 'So he decided to come after all..' He Thought. Setting his Cup on the Table as he walked to the door, pulling his Silk Yukata tightly closed, adjusting the sash.

The Door opened slowly and McCree couldn't help but drop his gaze down Hanzo's form. "McCree.." Hanzo greeted softly. "..Howdy.." Jesse said, giving Hanzo a Smirk. "I uh.. Brought some good ol' fashioned Bourbon with me.. Thought you'd like ta Have some.." McCree said, holding up a bottle in his other hand. Hanzo cocked a brow before nodding. "How thoughtful.." he said, opening the door further to allow Jesse to enter.

Jesse shut the door behind him as he entered, looking around at the rather spotless room. the room was large, sporting a small couch, TV, table and just across from that the bed with a bedside table. Besides the few Japanese decor the room was almost bare. Jesse's eyes darted to Hanzo as he watched him pull a bottle off the shelf along with Hanzo's Kutani Set that he had set on the table. Hanzo Sat on the couch, patting beside him as he carefully began setting up two cups of Sake.

McCree hesitated for only a second before finally walking over to join Hanzo, sitting beside him. Hanzo Offered the cup of Sake to McCree who took it with a soft 'Thank you' leaving his lips. McCree inspected the Liquor, cocking a brow. "What is this stuff anyway..?" Jesse Asked, taking a sniff. "Rice Wine.." Hanzo simply answered with a soft chuckle, already take sips from his cup. McCree looked at him for a moment before taking a sip, his brows raising at the taste. He gave a soft chuckle, "Well.. I'll be damned.. This is pretty good" Jesse said with a smile, "just don't.." before Hanzo could even finish his sentence McCree downed the rest of his drink. Hanzo sighed, "never mind.." he huffed, shaking his head. "Be careful cowboy.. it can be quite strong.." Hanzo said, taking another sip. Grabbing the bottle of sake, Hanzo refilled Jesse's cup.

After a moment of silence between them, Hanzo finally Spoke. "...After what happened between Genji and I... What I done... I regretted everyday.. I had come to realize my reasoning's were not worth the pain of losing him.." Hanzo said softly. There was a pause, but McCree waited patiently for him to continue. "..I begged for forgiveness everyday.. there was even a time I almost..." Hanzo stopped himself, His eyes lowering as he set his cup down, hugging himself slightly. "..How could he forgive me for what I've done..? I Understand your hate towards me.. and if you continue to hate me.. I Will understand completely.." The sound of Hanzo's voice, sounded broken. As though as he was forcing himself not to cry.

McCree's chest felt tight, setting his cup down as well, placing a gentle hand on Hanzo's back. "I..." he sighed, "Yeah what you did Wasn't The best in the book.." Jesse said, Looking at Hanzo intently. "But.. I.. I guess I can say I'll trust you to make it up to Your Brother for what you did,," He said finally. Hanzo looked at him with that. Eyes slightly wide at his words. "Hanzo.. m'Sorry for.. the way I've been treating you while you've been here.." Jesse said softly. Hanzo blinked before looking away. "no.. apology needed.." Hanzo said softly. "No Hanzo it is.. Very much needed" Jesse said, leaning in. Carefully, McCree grabbed Hanzo's shoulders, Forcing him to turn and face him. "Listen Darlin'.. I got out of hand.. I didn't stop to listen to you like I should of.. Like how everyone else did.. I just ignored you or gave ya dirty looks.. treated you awfully..." He said.

Hanzo stared wide eyed, face flushing slightly, eyes flickering over Jesse's face, Studying his features. "..Jesse.." he said softly. "...Han.. I gotta admit to you.. Even though I Was so.. rude.. and all that.. I.. Couldn't help but think you were the most gorgeous think I set my eyes on.. I thought it was funny at first.. to think I thought someone so awful was Stunning.. but I kept getting this feeling and well.. I-" Hanzo placed his hand over McCree's mouth, shutting him up before he could finish. Hanzo's face was outright crimson, Eyes wide and lips pulled into a thin line. McCree cocked a brow, just starring for a moment before he let put a low throaty chuckle. And it only make Hanzo more embarrassed. Jesse took Hanzo's hand from his mouth, gently holding it in his. "..Don't tell me archer.. You've taken a likin' to lil ol' me~" Jesse Cooed with a grin. Hanzo Huffed, "D.. Don't be Ridiculous C.. Cowboy!" Hanzo said, trying to look offended. Only, it made McCree's grin wider.

Jesse Leaned in slightly, "Be Honest with me Darlin'.." He whisper, his tone husky, low, deep. "What do you think of me..?" he asked, only pulling Hanzo Closer. Hanzo was lost for words, only looking away slightly. "I.." Hanzo breathed out, his face feeling hot, Heart pounding in his tight chest. "You.. are.." Hanzo's voice was laced with nerves, finally looking at Jesse and his ungodly attractive yet annoying Grin. "You're very Handsome.. Jesse.. e.. extremely so.." Hanzo said softly. "..I enjoying watching you fight.. on missions.. your enthusiasm.. Your skills are very impressive.." Hanzo said. "..though i find that belt buckle to be ridiculous.." Hanzo said bluntly. Which caused a hardy laugh from the cowboy. "Hey now~ That belt is Special y'know~" Jesse said with a soft smile. "Why don't you explain to me the reason you always have your left tit showing huh?" Jesse said cocking a brow and grinning. "There is no reason other than comfort.." Hanzo said bluntly, a smirk gracing his lips.

Jesse Chuckled, "comfort huh.." he said softly. Letting Hanzo's hand go, only to place it on Hanzo's exposed Thigh. "like what your wearin' now?" he asked. Hanzo flushed as he quickly looked down at Jesse's hand, then back up to his face. "y..yes.." he muttered. Jesse's metal hand gently tugged on Hanzo's left sleeve, "Look's good on ya.." he cooed. His other hand gently squeezed Hanzo's thigh, Leaning in close to Hanzo's ear, "wonder what it would look like.. off.." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo boy~ lots of Smut and porn will be in the Next chapter~ ;3 hope ya'll enjoyed this one~<3


	4. HEAT OF YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may that sweet gay shit begin~ Enjoy guys<3
> 
> Chapter is much longer and I'm happy with it!
> 
> *not beta'd*

Hanzo's breath hitched, a soft gasp escaping his lips. "J.. Jesse!" He leaned back in surprise. McCree smirked, sliding his hand slowly up his thigh. Before finally wrapping both arms around Hanzo's waist and Pulling him onto his lap. Hanzo letting out a surprised gasp, "w.. wait Jesse.." Hanzo stuttered, his head already spinning as his face felt hot. "Hanzo.. I can't wait.." Jesse said, Looking at him intently. "You've got my heart in a knot.. My head twisted and This feelin' I Have.. I don't think I can wait any longer.." He said, Pulling Hanzo Closer. "and to be honest sugar.. I don't think you want me to stop.." He whispered, accent thick, deep. Sending a shiver down Hanzo's spine. "J.. Jesse.." Hanzo managed to whisper.

A soft gasp escaped Hanzo as he felt Jesse's hot mouth on his neck. Biting, Licking, Kissing, Sucking on the hot flesh. Jesse's Hands working Hanzo's sash, the Yukata slacking, revealing part of Hanzo's chest. In which Jesse began to move his mouth lower, pulling the Yukata open, letting it slide down Hanzo's arms. Placing gentle kisses over his Adam's apple, then down to his collar bone. Hanzo let out a soft sigh, head lulling back slightly, eyes shutting. "J.. Jesse.." Hanzo whispered. Jesse's Hands carefully tugged at the robe, before letting it fall off Hanzo completely. Jesse placed his flesh hand on Hanzo's right peck as his mouth made it's way to his left nipple. Giving his Peck a soft squeeze while he gently bit his nipple. Hanzo let out a soft groan, Head falling back as he arched slightly against Jesse.

Jesse's pants were already beginning to feel unbearably tight, and it seemed Hanzo was more then eager to take advantage of that. Grinding against McCree slowly, this time it was Jesse's turn to groan. His hands immediately grabbing onto Hanzo's ass, Squeezing, as he grinding up against him in return. Both of them began rocking their hips together. Hanzo let out a soft moan, already panting softly as Jesse abused his nipple, looking down at him as he watched him switch to the other one, giving it a harsh bite. Hanzo yelped, groaning again when he felt Jesse's Hands kneed his ass. "Jesse please~" He whimpered.

Jesse chuckled softly as he finally sat up, looking over his work. Hanzo's nipples plump, red and nicely hard. Jesse licked his lips as he smirked. He held onto Hanzo as he hoisted him up as he stood, Hanzo gasped as he held onto him tightly. Watching as the gunslinger headed for the bed. Jesse eagerly tossed Hanzo onto the bed, Hanzo giving a slight squawk followed by a grunt when he landed on his back with a bounce. Jesse began unbuckling his belt, slipping it off and letting it hit the floor with a soft thud, unbuttoning his jeans. Hanzo couldn't help but watch intently, the bulge in Jesse's pants only making Hanzo's erection strain. Watching the gunslinger unzip his pants, followed by him pulling out his - oh so - Thick, Fat, long cock. Suddenly Hanzo's mouth watered, a glint catching his eye. Wait.. is.. that.. oh.. OH. Jesse's cock was decorated with a three bar piercings latter down his shaft. 'Oh Fuck..' Hanzo thought, His underwear becoming uncomfortable. His eyes raking up Jesse's torso as he watched his undo the final button on his flannel. His chest toned, tanned and Delectably hairy. Hanzo groaned softly when he noticed the nipple piercings. "Kuso.." Hanzo breathed out. Jesse Chuckled softly. "Why don't you come over here and Get my cock Ready for you Darlin'~" Jesse cooed.

Hanzo was more than willing to comply, scooting over to the edge of the bed. Grasping Jesse's cock in one hand, the other resting on his taunt thigh. Looking up At Jesse as he flicked the tip of his tongue on the head of his cock, tasting the salty pre-cum on his taste buds. Jesse let out a soft hum, Followed by a groan as Hanzo slowly swallowed Jesse whole. 'fuck no gag reflex' Jesse thought, head tilting back. Hanzo slowly bobbed his head, eyes closing as he hummed, Enjoying the bitter, salty taste of Jesse's cock, His breathing heavy through his nose. Jesse Groaned softly, Placing a hand on Hanzo's head, gripping his hair as he started thrusting his hips, taking control of Hanzo's pace. Fucking his deliciously Hot wet mouth. "Fuck Hanzo~" He groaned. Hanzo moaned against his cock, brows knitted, eyes opening as he looked up at Jesse, Enjoying the expression plastered on his face.

Hanzo reached into his underwear, slowly pumping his own cock in his hand, eyes shutting as he groaned. Jesse opened his own eyes, looking down at Hanzo then smirked, "Excuse me Partner~" Jesse growled, Pulling his cock out of Hanzo's mouth, quickly Grabbing Hanzo's arm and yanked it up and away from his cock. shoving Hanzo back onto the bed. "Who told you.. You could touch yourself" he growled. Hanzo gave a low groan, Grunting as he was forcably flipped onto his stomach. Gasping as his underwear was yanked down and off. Looking back as he watched Jesse press his fat cock against Hanzo's right ass cheek. "mmmph~" Hanzo whimpered. Raising his hips up and back against Jesse who pulled back.

Hearing Jesse chuckle softly behind him only made Hanzo's eagerness more embarrassing. It's been so long since Hanzo had been fucked, and he only began to realize just how long indeed. Jesse Moved down, spreading Hanzo's legs before grabbing his ass cheeks, spreading them. Hanzo gasped when he felt Jesse spit on his hole, followed by a loud groan when a wet warm tongue greeted his greedy hole. Hanzo gripped the sheets beneath him tightly, hips raising more. "Jesse~" Hanzo Moaned desperately. Jesse's tongue probing at his hole, darting it in and out as the tight muscle began to relax, Giving Jesse better access. Hanzo groaned as he felt the tongue slip deeper inside, curling and grinding against his insides.

Jesse carefully moved his hand to join his tongue, slipping a finger carefully inside, replacing his tongue as he moved back slightly, working his finger inside. Causing more delectable noises from Hanzo. Soft Pleads and begging from the Archer, grinding back, wanting more. "Ah! Jesse~" Hanzo moaned. Before long a second finger was joining, scissoring him open. Those thick digits turning Hanzo more and more into mush. The archers spine curved so nicely as he rocked himself back onto Jesse's thick fingers. Finally a third finger joined and Hanzo was feeling delightfully stretched, the burn only cause his cock to leak more.

After what seemed like hours of being worked open those fingers finally left him, and Hanzo felt empty. Groaning softly as his hips quivered slightly, Jesse looked at Hanzo, "condom? Lube? where is it darlin'?" Jesse asked. Hanzo was panting as he looked back at Jesse. "I.. Don't have any.. Just fuck me like I am Jesse.." Hanzo almost growled. Swaying his hips tauntingly at Jesse. "Angel I don't wanna hurt ya.." He said softly, rubbing circles into Hanzo's hips.   
"Anata wa ima watashi o fakku shinaide kudasai,dakara watashi wa anata o korosu watashi o tasukemasu!" Hanzo Growled. Jesse cocked a brow at the foreign language. "What was that?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. "Fuck me already cowboy! or I'll shove you down and side your fat cock myself!" Hanzo yelled, Face flushed and panting.

Jesse's brows rose before he finally complied, sighing with a smile. "Alright sugar~" He cooed. Positioning his the head of his cock as he slowly nudged the head against his hole, already feeling it trying to suck him in. Jesse couldn't help but let out a soft 'mmph'. Slowly working the head inside, Hanzo writhed under him, "Please! Fuck~" Hanzo groaned. "Fuck me!" Hanzo Begged, "D.. Don't be gentle!" he said with a groan. "Use me.. pound your fat cock inside me till I can't walk for a week~" Hanzo begged, pushing back against his cock.

Jesse's stomach twisted, grabbing Hanzo's hips tightly before pushing his cock in roughly, the sound of his thighs hitting Hanzo's with a rough slap. Air leaving Hanzo's lungs quickly, Letting out a loud moan, almost screaming. The burn and stretch was painfully good. Fuck He was so thick, it made Hanzo feel Full. "Fuck Darlin' your so fucking tight~" Jesse moaned. Rocking his hips sloppily till he found a pace, thrusting his hips slowly at first before picking up his pace. Hanzo was wrecked now, laying placid as he shook, mouth opened in an 'O' shape, eyes shut, tearing up as he Moaned loudly, Practically wanton. Jesse's thrusts slowly became more brutal, skin slapping skin roughly. "F..fa - AH!.. ster!" Hanzo begged. Jesse complied, the speed of his thrust's increasing. Holding Hanzo's hip firmly as he rolled his head back, moaning. "Fuck.. Hanzo~" he groaned.

Jesse's thrusts slowing down after a moment before he pulled out completely. Hanzo was about to protest before he found himself back on his back, legs being spread and pinned against his chest and that fat cock being slammed back into his gaping hole. Hanzo practically screamed out, chest raising slightly. A shock waved through Hanzo and his moans grew louder and shakier. Jesse smirked slightly as he breathed heavily though his nose. "fucking love this fat cock wrecking your slutty hole don't you ~" Jesse purred, voice thick with lust. "Fuck.. your such a slut for my Cock~" he growled. Hanzo groaned, face ruby red, slick with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks. Chanting Jesse's name along with praises about how good his cock felt.

Jesse kept his brutal pace as he fucked his greedy wet hole, ramming his cock against his prostate as he watched Hanzo's expressions twist. His tongue sticking out as he drooled, eyes shut tight and brows knitted together, gripping the sheets above his head. Jesse was starting to feel himself reaching his limit. His balls tightening slightly, and it seemed Hanzo wasn't far behind. Jesse leaned in, "Cum from just my cock baby~" He whisper, voice raw and husk. Grabbing both of Hanzo's wrists as he pinned them down, his thrusts rough yet sloppy.

Hanzo's body shaking and tensing under Jesse, His eyes opening as he looked at Jesse, Leaning up just to steal a sloppy wet kiss from Jesse. Moaning into the kiss as he shook violently, pulling away from the kiss quickly as ropes of semen decorated his chest and stomach. Jesse was only Seconds behind, Hiding his face into the crook of Hanzo's neck as he groaned, Rocking his hips as he to reached his orgasm, filling Hanzo with his hot seed. "oh~ Fuck~" Jesse Groaned. His hips rocking slowly as he milked himself dry. Finally stilling, heavy panting between the both of them.

Jesse took a moment before sitting up slightly to look down at Hanzo, Leaning in a placing a gentle, tender sweet kiss upon Hanzo's lips. Hanzo was more then eager to return the kiss, eyes closing as tongues met, and danced together. After a moment they finally seperated, both breathing deep. Hanzo's eyes lidded, heavy as he stared at Jesse, who held his gaze with those Amber eyes.

"that was Amazing.." Jesse whispered, Hanzo gave a Hum in agreement. "very.." Hanzo said softly, pressing his forehead against Jesse, who carefully pulled him into his arms. "fuck your so beautiful han.." Jesse cooed. Peppering kisses over Hanzo's face, Who simply chuckled. Hanzo placed a hand on Jesse's cheek softly, rubbing his thumb against the skin as their eyes met. Hanzo Gave a soft smile, "Thank you.. Jesse.." he whispered. Jesse's heart throbbed, his eyes softening as he returned the smile. "God.. Your smile Melts Icebergs.." He cooed. Hanzo gave a soft chuckle shaking his head. Blushing softly when Jesse kissed his forehead.

"Your Smile Melts me to the core.." He whispered. "so Damn beautiful.." he said. Hanzo gently took his hand in his, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jesse's neck. "cheesy.." Was all Hanzo could Manage so say before his eyes shut, drifting off. Jesse Chuckled as he smiled, placing another kiss on his forehead.

"...always.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Sorry is was fairly short. I'm still getting use to writing. 
> 
> If you guys would like to see my artwork i Post here: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/cryart/  
> where you can see my McHanzo and other overwatch fanarts on occasion. and if you have an account you'll get to see the nsfw portion of it as well~<3
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> TRANSLATION: 
> 
> If you don't Fuck me right now, so help me I will Kill you! - Anata wa ima watashi o fakku shinaide kudasai,dakara watashi wa anata o korosu watashi o tasukemasu!
> 
> Fuck - Kuso

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fics often so i hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
